


Ode to Joy

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It starts innocuously enough then results in 1k of Yusuke eating the booty like groceries.





	Ode to Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I shit you not this is nearly 100% rimming that’s the Daoxmu guarantee. “But how on Earth did u write 1k of rimming?” 
> 
> Look. You can write 1k of anything if u got the heart.

It starts innocuously enough. Another night with Yusuke in Leblanc workshopping some art, Akira stretched out on his stomach on the bed scribbling in his diary, and Morgana wandering the streets of Yoncha.

When his hands and the lines on the paper act against his wishes one too many times Yusuke drops the pencil. Leaning back he takes in the attic. It’s late enough that outside has finally started to cool down. Akira hasn’t budged on the bed, still attending to his diary.

Akira was smart, having changed into pyjamas after their bath.

Yusuke looks at his own attire, why he had gotten back into his uniform after the bath he has no idea. 

It starts innocuously enough. Yusuke pads over to the bed, perches over Akira’s back and kisses his neck. The plastic crates forming the foundation of the bed squeaking under their combined weight. 

Akira hums but otherwise pays him no mind, which is fine by him. Yusuke forges on, sliding Akira’s nightshirt up and poking at his spine. A bite here, a kiss there, none of which are graced with anything stronger than minor squirming.

It starts innocuously enough.

Yusuke looks to the waistband of Akira’s pyjama pants. He pulls them down, Akira even lifts his hips to facilitate their removal. However when Yusuke looks back to him Akira still fiddles with his planner like nothing’s happening. 

So off go the pyjama pants over the side of the bed. Underwear following shortly after. 

When he had embarked on this journey Yusuke didn’t have any kind of destination in mind, a lack of direction that is glaringly obvious now with Yusuke scratching around Akira’s back and thighs. 

It’s not so bad, Yusuke tells himself. Sometimes it could be about the journey rather than the destination. 

By now they’ve scuffled far enough down the bed that Yusuke’s long legs hang off the edge. Uncomfortable as it is he doesn’t care, he nips low at Akira’s hip. He runs his nose along the base of Akira’s back. 

The first smell hitting him is just skin, knowing it belongs to Akira satisfies something in his hind brain. As Yusuke stays there he gets more notes, something herby, likely due to the medicinal bath. A faint hint of body wash, some lotion, the excess already rubbed off by his clothes.

He kisses down the side of Akira’s bottom. When he meets Akira’s thighs his kisses grow hungrier. Small bites that Yusuke draws out into harsh sucks, each goodbye of his lips leaves red hearts. 

There’s a clunk as Akira shoves his planner off the bed and Yusuke smiles against his thighs. Akira shuffles around until he’s on his back then wraps his legs around Yusuke’s neck.

Even in the midst of a hot night Yusuke welcomes Akira’s warmth, his palms instantly going to the outsides of Akira’s legs. He takes a moment to nuzzle his cheek against Akira’s thigh. 

Then he dives in, licking a long stripe from the crest of Akira’s ass over his hole. In the periphery he catches Akira’s fluffy head slumping to the pillow, so he does it again and again. Narrowing his focus each time until he’s focused on solely on Akira’s entrance. Like he can’t survive without breathing in a faceful of Akira.

Whether he consumes Akira or Akira, him, it’s unclear. With all the different commands being sent to his brain he can’t single any out. He laps at Akira, he jerks his hips against the bed for friction. Sometimes he takes a moment to breath Akira in and try to keep from drowning.

Eventually it all takes too much focus to muster and Yusuke’s never been good at multitasking. He’s torn between grinding his aching cock against the bed and fucking his tongue into Akira. With one last shove of his hips against the bed he rolls over. 

“Akira,” he says out of breath and tugging at Akira’s hips. “Akira sit on me.”

Akira raises an eyebrow, “won’t that strain your neck?”

Yusuke shakes his head. “I’ll be careful, Akira please.”

He still looks uncertain but relents anyway. Akira gently crawls over to him and swings a leg over his neck.

In what might be a rare display of bashfulness Akira stops there. On another day Yusuke may have been more inclined to savour it, today he grabs Akira’s hips and yanks him onto his face.

Yusuke pulls down on Akira’s quads and Akira’s cheeks hit his cheeks just right making his cock seize and dribble against his pants. A shameless groan rumbles out of his throat, it’s so hard to focus with Akira’s perfect round weight on him like this. It takes all his mental might to thrust his tongue instead of bucking his hips 

“Easy,” Akira’s voice says softly from above. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

Deep down he knows it’s true, even so it does not deter him. Again and again he runs his tongue over Akira’s hole, tracing the rim between wide flat swipes of his tongue. 

“Yusuke I can’t,” Akira pleads. “More, your fingers or your dick. Something” 

As fingers still allow him a face-full of Akira he can oblige him with that much. Yusuke slips two long fingers into Akira’s warmth, spreads them wide and licks in-between. Drawing a full body twitch from Akira in response. Unfortunately it doesn’t take long enough for his focus to dwindle thin enough to stop moving his fingers.

“Yusuke I swear.”

Yusuke rolls his head back with light gasp. “Swear what?” He pants.

“I’ll stop giving you fourths on curry,” Akira says pouting. 

Yusuke laughs, out of breath, then dives back in. 

This probably isn’t what Akira had in mind for tonight, even without the constant complaints Yusuke can tell that much. Truthfully it wasn’t in his plans either until it just happened. He loves Akira and wants to make this good for him, Yusuke genuinely does. However Akira’s weight, his scent, his thighs tensing next to Yusuke’s ears is addicting and Yusuke can’t let it go.

It’s not as if it doesn’t pain Yusuke as well. The thought is punctuated with another thrust of his hips. While the action doesn’t grant him any solid friction it gives him small reprieve in the form of his cooled down, pre-cum drenched underwear sliding over the head of his swollen cock. 

For a while it’s unclear which way the scale tips. Fingers digging into Akira’s hips he yanks him down and jabs his tongue up moans loud and unabashed, almost cumming on the spot. Vaguely he hears Akira moan in kind. 

He repeats the action and when Akira clenches around him his voice goes high and tight and he’s close. Near over the brink a feather’s touch would do it for him but he can’t stop, not now. 

While he’s not cumming just for second it gets to be too much. Groaning deeply Yusuke rolls his hips up and twists his head to the side to sink his teeth into Akira’s left ass. Which is met with Akira falling back and clawing into Yusuke’s thighs. 

The sting grounds him, he wants back in he needs back in. Except this time there’s an extra sharp edge. Curse his lack of fortitude because he can’t keep holding on he’s stretched so thin.

He pulls away again with a loud, nearly shrill gasp. 

It seems Akira has also hit his limit. Akira slides fingers into his hair then pulls while crushing his ass against Yusuke’s face and _fuck_ if this isn’t the white whale Yusuke has been chasing this whole time. He closes his eyes and breathes in deep. Hips writhing in place and his tongue traces a mindless pattern while Akira takes. Akira is so good like this, when he’s desperate enough to take his pleasure from Yusuke

A particularly rough push and the seizing of Akira’s body on his face and around his head has Yusuke’s vision going white and his mind blanks out. Subconsciously his hips jut up while he yanks Akira down by the legs. 

When he floats back down to Earth and opens his eyes his sight is all fuzzy. Akira had extracted himself from Yusuke’s face at some point. Bit by bit the world comes back to him. Eventually he makes out the form of Akira peering down at him.

Silently he lays a gentle kiss on Yusuke’s forehead. A shift brings the rapidly cooling mess in his trousers to his attention. Yusuke sighs, he had just been to the coin op earlier this week.

“Put your washing with mine,” Akira says as if reading his mind. “The least I can do after that.”

Yusuke exhales, dazed. “The pleasure was all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Iunno something about Yusuke screams ‘super into akira and rimming’ to me


End file.
